1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to annunciatory devices for operators of vehicles and machinery.
2. Background Art
To increase safety and efficiency, manufacturers have added a variety of annunciatory devices to vehicles and machinery to notify an operator of operating conditions such as, for example, fluid levels, engine speed, engine temperature, the functioning of turn indicators, the waking condition of a driver, process conditions in a manufacturing plant, and the like. Most of these devices use a distinct or a combination of auditory and visual signals to communicate with the operator.
Auditory annunciator devices generally use a hammer to strike a sounding surface or use a sound-producing vibrating reed. Usually, these devices are driven electromagnetically and actuated simultaneously with the onset of a certain condition. Visual annunciators function similarly in that an input signal is converted to a visual output. Typically, the annunciator is in communicative connection with the origin of the input signal, such as a thermostat, thermometer, tachometer, or the like. The input signal origin transmits a operating condition signal to the annunciatory device, which may be a bell, gauge, klaxon, or the like.
The following patents disclose previous efforts in related fields:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,080, entitled "Low-energy Input Buzzer," issued Nov. 2, 1971, to Frey, describes a vibratory buzzer device with a low-cost, low-energy vibratory mechanism for producing a relatively high sound output. The vibratory mechanism serves the sole purpose of striking a surrounding sounding shell. The vibrations do not interact with the operator other than through the sound produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,064, entitled "Paging Receiver Having Cycling Eccentric Mass," issued Nov. 23, 1971, to Kagan, describes an electrically driven vibrator which vibrates a radio-operated paging receiver at sub-audible frequency.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,868, entitled "Turn Signal Reminder Device," issued Apr. 23, 1974, to Portman, describes a device that emits a signal after the turn indicators have been activated for a predetermined period of time. The emitted signal then activates an audio indicator to alert the driver as to the status of the turn indicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,603, entitled "Tactile Alarm System for Gaining the Attention of an Individual," issued Mar. 15, 1988, to Mc Rae and McKenzie, describes an alarm system, requiring neither sound nor light for its operation, for gaining the attention of an individual. The device consists of a transmitter unit and a receiver unit having an induction coil. A mechanical agitator of selectable frequency and amplitude causes physical displacement of the receiver unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,438, entitled "Paging Receiver Having Audible and Vibratory Annunciating Means," issued Apr. 17, 1990, to Yamasaki, describes a paging receiver having an output device for driving both a tactile annunciator and an audible annunciator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,340, entitled "Audible Turn Signal Canister Unit," issued Jun. 8, 1993, to Shannon, Jr. et al., describes an audio device that produces a 1000 to 2500 Hz pure tone upon activation of a vehicle's turn indicators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,378, entitled "Motorcycle Turn Signal Override," issued May 21, 1996, to Queensbury, describes a handlebar mounted device operated by a three-pole toggle switch. The two end pole positions override the motorcycle's own turn indicator switching system while the center position is neutral. The invention also incorporates an audio indicator to alert the rider as to the status of the turn signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,738, entitled "Turn Indicator Safety Augmentor," issued Jun. 4, 1996, to Fuller, describes an audio device activated by a vehicle's turn indicators. The audio signal varies in intensity, duration, and frequency depending on the length of time that the indicator has been left on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,382, entitled "Riding Simulation System for Motorcycles," issued Aug. 20, 1996, to Yamasaki et al., describes a vibratory mechanism for simulating engine vibration on a motorcycle riding simulation system. The vibratory mechanism, placed in the handle pipe of the motorcycle, consists of an eccentric weight connected to the shaft of an electrical motor. When activated the weight produces vibrations. A CPU controls the vibrations in a manner to mimic engine vibrations of an actual motorcycle. This mechanism produces the background vibration that a rider would experience if operating a real motorcycle. The Yamasaki device does not serve as an annunciatory or signal device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,181, entitled "Vibratory Alerting Device with Audible Sound Generator," issued Apr. 8, 1997, to Murray, describes an alerting device that simultaneously generates a tactile vibration alert and an audible alert simultaneously. A vibrator motor includes a modified eccentric weight which becomes an efficient air mover thereby producing an audible signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,287, entitled "Bar Code Scanner with Tactile/Vibratory Signaling Means," issued Nov. 4, 1997, to Waits, describes a hand held bar code scanning device having a tactile feature in which the hand held device vibrates upon indication of a successful scan. A vibration motor causes the device to vibrate.